1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication technologies, and more particularly, to technologies for transmitting and receiving control information and data based on direct communications.
2. Related Art
In a cellular communication network, a user equipment (UE) may generally transmit or receive data through a base station. For example, in the case that data which will be transmitted to a second UE exists, a first UE may generate a message including the data which will be transmitted to the second UE and transmit the generated message to a first base station to which the first UE belongs. The first base station may receive the message from the first UE and identify that destination of the received message is the second UE. The first base station may transmit the message to a second base station to which the second UE, as the identified destination, belongs. The second base station may receive the message from the first base station and identify that destination of the received message is the second UE. The second base station may transmit the message to the second UE as the identified destination. The second UE may receive the message from the second base station and obtain the data included in the received message.
Meanwhile, device to device (D2D) communications may indicate that a UE directly communicates with other UE. In the case that the D2D communications between the first UE and the second UE is performed, the first UE may transmit control information to the second UE through a physical sidelink control channel (PSCCH) and transmit data to the second UE through a physical sidelink shared channel (PSSCH) indicated by the control information. Therefore, the second UE may identify the PSSCH, through which the data will be transmitted, based on the control information which is received through the PSCCH and receive the data through the identified PSSCH.
However, in the case that decoding of the control information is not completed at a reception time of the data, the second UE may not receive the data because resource (i.e., PSSCH) through which the data is transmitted is not identified. Alternatively, in the case that resource through which the data is transmitted is not identified, the second UE should identify total resources so as to receive the data.
Meanwhile, this description on the related arts is written for understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Thus, information on other than conventional technologies, which are already known to those skilled in this technology domain to which the technologies of the present disclosure belong, may be included in this description.